<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>表达欲系列4 by FifteenageCrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016915">表达欲系列4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenageCrow/pseuds/FifteenageCrow'>FifteenageCrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>表达欲系列 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fem!Harry, Harriet - Freeform, M/M, 哈利性转, 哈莉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenageCrow/pseuds/FifteenageCrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>预警：是一篇未完成作品。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>表达欲系列 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>表达欲系列4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我能请这位小姐喝一杯吗？“德拉科向她走近，手里端着一杯苏格兰威士忌，“您想喝什么？”<br/>
她转过头，长长的黑发跟着头的节奏晃动，那一刻，德拉科觉得酒吧所有的灯光都聚集在了她身上。她有着一张十分精致的脸，成熟得恰到好处。浓密的睫毛护着一双祖母绿的大眼，此刻那双眼睛正勾魂地看着德拉科。<br/>
“火焰威士忌。双份。”<br/>
之前跟她搭讪的男人一脸不爽，端着酒杯走开了。<br/>
“德拉科·马尔福，我能有幸知道您的芳名吗？”<br/>
“哈莉，马尔福先生。”酒杯轻轻碰撞，哈莉笑了笑，她的嘴唇好似丘比特的弓矢，弧度让人着迷。德拉科看着她的嘴唇出了神，哈莉被盯得有些脸红，微微低下头。<br/>
哈莉的另一只放在桌底，但德拉科还是注意到了她无名指上的那枚戒指。<br/>
一位已婚女士，大半夜在酒吧喝闷酒？您愿意分享您的心事吗？<br/>
“哦……无聊罢了。您竟然注意到了我的戒指，先生眼力不错呀。我看您的手上也……”哈莉看着对方的手，不置可否。<br/>
德拉科抬起眉毛笑了笑：“掩饰而已，不必在意。”<br/>
“他总是出差，我已经很久，很久没有跟他……”哈莉没说完，喝了一口酒。<br/>
“是吗？像您这样迷人的女士，他竟然不愿回家？”德拉科努力展现出自己最正派的微笑，同时，戴戒指的那只手慢慢滑向哈莉。哈莉顺势将自己的手放在了他的手背上，两个戒指就这么交叠在了一起。<br/>
“别提他了。又是什么让您这样的男士在半夜来到酒吧？”哈莉的睫毛在飞舞，每煽动一次都在德拉科心里搅起一阵风暴。<br/>
“我失眠了。”<br/>
两个人同时噗嗤笑出声来。<br/>
“我们都知道这不是真正的理由，德拉科先生。”哈莉凑近他，就快贴到他的耳边了。德拉科闻到她身上的百合香味，清新又迷醉，好像一阵风吹响了风铃。<br/>
德拉科闭上眼，顺势将鼻子凑上了她的秀发。啊，稻田，落日，微风，美好的意象一齐涌上德拉科的脑海，撞击着他的每一个记忆碎片。那一刻好似永恒。<br/>
哈莉抽身，德拉科却意犹未尽。哈莉如一块磁铁，德拉科不自觉地往她的方向靠拢。“我能……请求您给我您的号码吗？”德拉科的眼睛闪着光，说不清是欲望还是爱恋。<br/>
哈莉用有戒指的手拍了拍德拉科。德拉科这才回过神来，那拍手似乎是一盆冷水将他泼回现实。“哦，抱歉，我忘记您已经结婚了。我太无礼了，我误解了您。”德拉科连连抱歉，哈莉却笑了。<br/>
“马尔福先生，您也知道，来这样一个酒吧，我可不是为了找约会对象的。”<br/>
德拉科有些失望地低下头。<br/>
哈莉的丰唇又起了弧度：“我的副房卡在这里，德拉科。我先走一步。”她踏着轻盈的脚步离开了酒吧。德拉科耳边的噪音在消退。他朦朦胧胧地看着这美妙的曲线渐渐淡化在人群中，才反应过来手中留下了哈莉给的卡片。</p><p>德拉科攥紧了那张卡片。</p><p>即使是最为繁华的街道，在秋日起风的夜晚也没有太多人。德拉科裹紧大衣，走向酒店。<br/>
开门。一片黑暗之中有几点微弱的烛光。香薰若有若无的味道令德拉科格外紧张和<br/>
燥热。没开窗，秋日的凉爽一丝也别想偷窥这房间里不可言说的故事。德拉科的高领打底衫让他出汗了。<br/>
“哈莉？”德拉科不确定地叫了她的名字。<br/>
“一分钟，德拉科先生。”哈莉俏皮的声音从浴室传来。透过磨砂玻璃，德拉科能隐约看到哈莉的轮廓投影。影子在舞蹈。就算是把维纳斯的雕像放在这里，也无法企及哈莉万分之一的优美。她在抚摸自己的肌肤，从脚踝到大腿根，到那紧俏圆润的臀部，再到挺立又自信的胸。她的双手来来回回，身子性感地扭动，打湿的长发在身后如同一个精灵般甩动着。<br/>
她是精心策划过自己的每一个动作吗？否则为何就连洗浴都能让人浮想联翩……<br/>
德拉科出了神，这时他更觉得自己身体燥热，下体尤其难受。没有弹性的面料紧绷着，压抑着自己的欲望。他太久没有这样的感觉了。<br/>
他冲进浴室，热气朝他袭来，他顾不得那么多，在哈莉反应过来之前，他上前吻住了哈莉，吞下了那声软弱的尖叫。德拉科的衣服全被打湿了，这要是在平时是绝对不可以忍受的事情，但他的脑子早就被哈莉所占满。哈莉被吻得缺氧，找到间隙大把大把地呼吸着。<br/>
“这可是你自找的。”德拉科向她吐出几个字。<br/>
德拉科没有关浴室的门，一阵冷气跑进来，哈莉打了个哆嗦，乳头瞬间立了起来。德拉科精准地捕捉到她的变化，戴着戒指的手立即送了上去。冰冷的戒指将哈莉刺激得发颤，氤氲的热气又让她意识混沌，嘴里断断续续冒出没有意义的字词，哼哼唧唧。她的手在德拉科的背上乱抓。德拉科伸出另一只手抚向她的屁股，牛奶一样白皙、果冻一般的弹性，德拉科上上下下拿捏着、揉搓着哈莉的身体，顺势将她抵在了浴室的瓷砖墙上。<br/>
哈莉本就没有支撑，被德拉科这样操控着，更是双腿发软，顺着墙坐了下去。德拉科拉开裤子的时间，哈莉的下体已经流出了不少液体，混着她的洗澡水，爬向了浴室的各个角落。<br/>
“你看你，我就一会儿没摸你，至于这么饥渴吗？”德拉科舔上哈莉的身体。水顺着她的头发滑向身体，德拉科就像舔酸奶盖一样享受。“你真美味，我的宝贝。”<br/>
他舔到哈莉的肚脐、舔过她的手掌，最后到达她的脖颈。哈莉发出一声酥软的吟叫，德拉科知道是时候了，哈莉已向他敞开大门。<br/>
他搂着哈莉的脖颈，哈莉湿漉漉的黑发搭在德拉科的手臂。德拉科一个挺身，进入了她。哈莉倒抽一口气，被德拉科填满，她全身都为他燃烧着。德拉科吻上哈莉的唇，另一只手继续揉搓着她的乳房。她细嫩肌肤之上的丰盈乳房轻轻颤抖着，德拉科的每一个动作，每一次抚摸都让她激动不已。他们是如此靠近，融为一体。<br/>
德拉科的抽插越来越迅速，哈莉发出了迷人的吟叫。她双眼紧闭，仰头向上，德拉科再次吻向她，带走她的呼吸，吞下她的美妙嗓音。哈莉感到自己就快融化了。在缠绵交融之中他们已不分彼此。德拉科最后一下挺入，哈莉已是满眼氤氲的雾气。德拉科喷射而出的精子，哈莉悉数尽收。</p><p>瘫软的哈莉已经早已没了力气，任凭德拉科抓过浴巾将自己擦干，抱回床上。德拉科快速脱下衣服，加入哈莉，将她搂入怀中。赤裸的肌肤紧密地贴近，每一寸接壤都在燃烧。哈莉渴求地吻着德拉科的身体，德拉科的手则有礼有节地在哈莉身上游走。<br/>
“哈莉，你是这么完美……”德拉科闭着眼享用着哈莉的身体，任她的体香飘入鼻腔，占领大脑的高地。<br/>
“德拉科，我还想要。我是你的奴隶，请立刻解放我……”<br/>
“奴隶吗？”德拉科挑眉，一双锁链立即出现，将哈莉的手绑在一起。她细长的脖颈上也出现了一条锁链，连着一根长长的绳索，德拉科拉着另一头。“这是你想要的吗，哈莉？”德拉科对她耳语，低沉的嗓音让她脸颊绯红，意识涣散，“嗯嗯”地回应着德拉科。<br/>
“想让我解救你吗，哈莉？乖乖求我。”<br/>
“德拉科……救救我，解放我……我是你最忠诚的奴隶，永远做你的女仆……”<br/>
哈莉主动挺身吻上德拉科，炽热的吻让德拉科措手不及，下身再从硬了起来，顶着哈莉不断出水的小穴。德拉科来回摩擦着。天知道他已经忍不了太久了，但是他不会在哈莉面前认怂。不，决不。<br/>
“听说女孩子自慰的时候会夹腿。哈莉，夹给我看。”德拉科故作冷静的姿态，命令着哈莉。<br/>
哈莉优雅地摆弄着身子，修长纤细的双腿开始交叠运动，平坦的小腹和饱满的胸膛都随之摆动。哈莉发出一阵阵“嗯啊”的叫声，半睁着眼看着德拉科，美丽的绿眼睛里满是哀求。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我出坑了。我深深爱过这对cp5年，这篇是在我出坑前写的，好像并没有写完。一直想等写完了发上来，现在看来是不可能写完了。现在的感觉就很像跟深爱的人分手，我还没有走出这种情绪。我不后悔爱他们，他们是这五年来在我身上发生的最美好的事，他们带我体验了一个又一个未知领域，让我找到自己的声音，学会表达自己。他们见证了我一次又一次蜕变。我知道这世界不可能有那么美好的事情如他俩，我也知道他们只需要存在过我的脑海里就足够了。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>